whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
San Francisco by Night
San Francisco by Night is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Masquerade and Kindred of the East, detailing the city of San Francisco in the World of Darkness and the conflict between the New Promise Mandarinate and the Western Kindred. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :East Meets West '' :Once, the jade courts of the Middle Kingdom dreamed they could invade the West in revenge for decades of colonial tyranny. Now that dream is a terrible reality as San Francisco lies at the feet of Asian vampires. The war, however, continues in the whispers and shadows of the night. San Francisco is supposedly "neutral ground" for the vampires of East and West, but how long can that false peace last? :''Invasion California :San Francisco by Night'' is the first crossover city sourcebook for Kindred of the East and Vampire: The Masquerade. Covered in full detail are San Francisco's history and geography, along with the city's major undead players and their nocturnal agendas. More importantly, the book bridges the two game lines, giving Storytellers and players enough information and story ideas to run any style of chronicle.'' Contents Prologue: Night Moves Introductory fiction Chapter One: Introduction Chapter Two: Interesting Times Chapter Three: Utopia Lost Chapter Four: San Francisco Nights Chapter Five: Honored Shen Chapter Six: Storytelling San Francisco Background Information (...) Characters Kuei-jin * Jiejie Li, Bone Flower ancestor, leader of the New Promise Mandarinate * Chiu Bao, Devil Tiger, Li's right-hand man and military commander. * The Cloud Mandarins: ** Han Hui, Resplendent Crane ** Lili Zhou, Bone Flower ** Song Feng, Devil Tiger * Fu Peng, Resplendent Crane, Minister of the East * Jochen Van Nuys, Ventrue, Minister of the West and former Prince of San Francisco * The Foreigner-Vanquishing Crusaders: ** Maximum Sun, Resplendent Crane ** Fei Chian, Resplendent Crane * Wan Zhu, Tremere, childe of Oliver Thrace * Kim Jisun, Devil Tiger, leader of the Green Tigers wu * Hino Yorinaga, Resplendent Crane, leader of the Floating World uji * Sakurai Mitsumune, Thousand Whispers, Lord Hino's spymaster and advisor * Grandmother Mushin, Bone Flower ancestor * The kanbujian: ** Yulan-Tao, Thousand Whispers, a corpse jumper masquerading as a Kindred Caitiff ** William Wei, leader of the Heaven Promise Society * Hollow City wu of akuma: ** Chan Te, leader of the Hollow City ** Johnny Ma, member of the Hollow City ** Tjun Tjun Afiff, penangallan member of the Hollow City ** Peter Kwan, [[Ventrue antitribu|Ventrue antitribu]], member of the Hollow City Camarilla * Sara Anne Winder, Ventrue, Prince of San Francisco ** Kelvin Wee, Ventrue, Prince Winder's negotiator to the Mandarinate ** Miriam Caravaggio, Toreador, Prince Winder's bodyguard * Kokopell Mana, "The Kachina," a senior Nosferatu * Mirko Mirkonen, Gangrel elder * Gustavo Morales, Gangrel vigilante * Luna Demian, Tremere, Regent of San Francisco ** Martin Franckel, Tremere, Demian's research assistant Sabbat, Anarchs, and Others * Consuela Martinez, Lasombra, leader of the Killing Spree pack ** Carlos Griffouliere, Lasombra, soon-to-be-defector from the Killing Spree * Scarlet Carson O'Toole, City Gangrel, member of the Misery Lords pack * Madam Xiu Ping, Shih demon hunter * Father Li T'ien, mage and longtime leader of San Francisco's Chinatown Terminology (...) Category:2002 releases Category:Kindred of the East books Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books